tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pretty Soldier Mew Mew
Pretty Soldier Mew Mew is a fanmade series by RockstarKittyOMG. It's based off the manga and anime series Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Premise 1000 years ago, the Earth wasn't the only inhabited planet in our solar system. But then an alien race called the Dark Kingdom attacked. They destroyed the Kingdom but Queen Serenity was able to reincarnate the kingdom's protectors and her daughter, all imbued with Animal DNA. Now Tsukino Usagi meets talking cat Luna and becomes Mew Moon when the Dark Kingdom return. Characters Tsukino Usagi Usagi is the leader of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Initially, Usagi was shown to not view life with a great deal of seriousness, a part of being somewhat immature, and described herself as a bit of a "crybaby". Lively and ease-going, she usually goofs off and neglects her schoolwork to play video games or spend time with her friends. She is Mew Moon. She has the DNA of a Rabbit and her Mew Mark is a yellow crescent moon located inside her left thigh. Mizuno Ami Ami is the genius of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Ami is depicted to be a sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her mother, classmates, and teachers, but as the series progresses, she becomes stronger and more confident. She is the most sensible out of the Mews, and she dislikes fights; especially the fights between Usagi and Rei. Ami's parents are divorced, and she lives with her mother in a condominium. She is Mew Mercury. She has the DNA of an Hourglass Dolphin. Her Mew Mark is a blue circle with two lines on the top and a cross on the bottom. Hino Rei Rei is the spiritual power of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Rei is a stoic and serious individual who does not get too involved with men. She is described as being a beautiful, smart and reserved woman. She lives with her grandfather at the Hikawa Shrine on Sendai Hill, which is where she works as a miko. Later on, it is revealed that her dream is to become the head priest of the shrine. She is Mew Mars. She has the DNA of an Amur Leopard. Her Mew Mark is a red circle with a red arrow on the top. Kino Makoto Makoto is the brawn of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Makoto is a tough tomboyish girl, Her parents died in a plane crash so she has a fear of airplanes as a Result. Makoto is often called "Mako", she also prefers to call boys her "Senpai". She is Mew Jupiter. Her Mew Mark is a 4 stylized to look like a thunderbolt. She has the DNA of a Silver Fox Aino Minako Minako is the second in command of Pretty Soldier Mew Mew. Minako is a friendly and athletic teenage girl who likes playing sports and video games. She also likes idols and dreams to become an idol as well. She is Mew Venus and also was Mew V until she joined the other Mews. She has the DNA of a Monarch Butterfly and her Mew Mark is an orange circle with a vertical line which has a horizontal line on it located on her left cheek. Category:Pretty Soldier Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Series Category:Mew Teams Category:RockstarKittyOMG